Pyohun Daedeok Arc
|caption 3 = 表訓大德篇 (Pyohun Daedeok Arc)}} (Quest info is currently unavailable) Pyohun Daedeok Arc is the 10th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Story of Kong-jui and Patjui, Pyohun Daedeok confronts the player once again, this time mentioning his experiments have allowed him to do time travel. He forcibly takes the player with him to the future before running off again, using his emotional amplification abilities to cause havoc. Chunhyang finds the player and is shocked, stating that the player hasn't been seen in 2 years, but she soon becomes angry at Mongryeong (who she is now married to) and gets into a fight with him. The player has to fight Chunhyang until she passes out, and then continues searching for Pyohun Daedeok. They run into Janghwa and Kim Yooshin obsessing over each other on the beach and blocking the player's path. The player defeats both of them and finds Pyohun Daedeok, who has started to reveal his insanity and his anger at the world. He amplifies his own anger and begins to attack, but Jeon Woochi and Gangrim, now working together, intervene to stop him. They fight against him while he yells about memories he had lost prior to the player meeting him. Jeon Woochi attempts to use Hong Gildong's sword, which she had given to him before she left to train a while ago, to hack Pyohun Daedeok and seal his abilities, but he fails to use it properly, and Pyohun Daedeok escapes. Meanwhile, Hui-Yeon prepares to leave the heavens to go and talk to Pyohun Daedeok, as part of his lost memories involve him believing he had been used by the heavens and discarded, and had led to him doing his inhumane experiments. A flashback to when Hong Gildong gave her sword to Jeon Woochi is then shown. The events of the Hidden Myth Challenge occur next. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter units to this quest are the future versions of Jeon Woochi and Gangrim. Quest Overview Prologue A New Experiment= |-| Ult. Hidden Myth Hwadam Arc= |-| 01 Afterwards= |-| 02 Ruler of Blades= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * Prologue A New Experiment ** Pyohun Daedeok's New Power: Pyohun Daedeok upgraded his teleportation skills to time travel, but no one knows what problems will occur. * Ult. Hidden Myth Pyohun Daedeok Arc ** Jeon Woochi and Gangrim's Future: Jeon Woochi and Gangrim agreed on restoring the balance of the world and decided to work together. ** Chunhyang and Mongryeong's Future: Chunhyang and Mongryeong will become an official couple in the future. Chunhyang wanted to show everyone how in love they are. ** Janghwa and Kim Yooshin's Future: Janghwa went on a vacation with Kim Yooshin. It went perfectly until Yooshin's emotions were amplified... ** Gangrim's Memories of Pyohun Daedeok: Pyohun Daedeok was exiled from the past and the heavens... he eventually started experimenting on prisoners in Hell. ** Lost Memories: Pyohun Daedeok was still angry at the world even after losing his memories, but he didn't realize why... * 01 Afterwards ** Who is she...?: Jeon Woochi and Gangrim let Pyohun Daedeok escape... but who was the mysterious girl who came down from the heavens? * 02 Ruler of Blades ** Hong Gildong and Jeon Woochi: Jeon Woochi always causes problems for Hong Gildong... but Hong Gildong will eventually accept Woochi in the future. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Korea Ultimates